1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal-combustion engines and, more particularly, to a unique and novel modification of an internal-conbustion engine for controlling the air flow and consumption within the cylinders thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extensive effort is being directed towards investigation of fluidic fuel management systems with a concern for lower emissions and improved economy in internal-combustion engines. Work we have done has led to the conclusion that only modest improvement in the exhaust emissions could result from better carburetion. Therefore, significant improvements in emissions could not result from changes in three basic areas: fuel composition, exhaust gas treatment or engine design. At present, with the large emphasis on pollution control, all three areas are being investigated extensively.
With the foregoing in mind, engine designs and modifications were considered which would improve economy and emission. The most promising proposal appeared to be the variable displacement engine, since most have one operating point for peak efficiency which generally occurs at about half power with low engine speed. However, by varying the displacement of the engine, the maximum power output can be varied. Thus, the displacement of the engine could be selected in a continuously variable manner to produce the required load power at the engines's most efficient operating point. In effect, a "small" engine could be utilized for low power operations, and a "large" engine could be utilized for high power operation by merely controlling the displacement in accordance with the power demands.
Prior art attempts at implementing the foregoing concept have generally been both complicated and unsuccessful. For example, a variable displacement axial piston pump had been proposed by Welch in a final report No. 10713 to TACOM Propulsion Systems Laboratory, Warren, Mich. entitled: "Investigation of the Feasibility of a Variable Displacement Engine." It was found in the foregoing report that the variable displacement was achieved by adjusting the wobble plate angle and, therefore, the effective stroke. This concept, while apparently feasible, required a radical redesign of the engine, and was therefore unacceptable from a practical point of view.